Twilight Saga
by Pikmin Master
Summary: The second sequel to Saving Ash; AKA Saving Ash III. When Abel and Queen Ivysaur leave the planet to chase Dark Deoxys, the other characters choose their own paths to complete. Done!
1. Combined Saga Chapter 1

**Combined Saga Chapter 1**

The Pokemon World is in chaos. Long story short: Ash, Dawn, and Brock were captured and Abel decides to save them. He and Ash's Pikachu teamed up with a handful of their friends in he desert region of Orre. A tournament starts and the party crashes to the inside of Mount Battle's Area 100. Red, a former hero, turns evil and battles Abel and his brother Zario. Somehow, he controls a Deoxys and leaves the world through a portal. Abel and Queen Ivysaur do the same. Now, everyone else is left to fight Red in his evil state.

Red: Alright! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! This must end NOW!!

Red releases some sort of dark aura and aims it for Zario, but Zario repelled it. He does the same to Lance. Sabrina, who doesn't want the aura to hit Lance, takes the hit for Lance. What Sabrina doesn't know is that the aura passes through Sabrina and hits Lance.

Yellow: Sabrina? Lance? Are you alright?  
Sabrina, Lance: …  
Yellow: Hey, what's wrong?

Red, along with Sabrina and Lance teleports. A long silence occurs and no one really understands what's going on. Soon after, the group sees dust clouds coming towards them. Zario knows that can only mean one thing. The dust cloud stops a few feet in fromt of Zario and reveals a person. This person is a bit taller than Zario, with spikey blonde hair. He wears mostly yellow running gear.

???: Hey Zario! We've got a big problem here!  
Zario: More bigger than when you slipped on a banana peel to the next universe?  
???: ..Okay…not THAT big. Oh…*sees everyone else* Hey everyone. I'm Righty. Don't ask how I got my name. I'm just called by that.  
Misty: You have a really strange name.  
Righty: Whatever…*to Zario* Anyway, there's a bunch of strange towers popping around. Let's destroy them!  
Zario: …Qué? Destruirlo? Eso es el más "CORNY" cosa que yo oído! Pero sí!

Then, a helicopter appears with Professor Oak in it. He takes everyone to his lab.

Oak: You may be wondering why I brought you here.  
Dill: If bet this has something to do with Red.  
Oak: As you've already seen, the entire world is covered in a strange sunset. This may be the end of the world as we know it.  
Dawn: This can't be right!  
Oak: If it's really the end of our world *Zario is smiling a bit*, then I suggest you make time to do whatever you've always wanted to do.

Everyone wonders at what they can do. Ash decides to speak first.

Ash: Hey professor, are the Pokémon Leagues still open?  
Oak: Let me check. *checks* Yes, they are. Apparently, they're taking place in similar times.  
Ash: Then THAT's what I want to do. *To Brock and Misty* Hey Misty. Hey Brock. How about the three… *Pikachu corrects Ash*…FOUR of us team up one last time.  
Misty: Of course I'll come!  
Brock: Count me in!

Darren: I really want to try a Pokémon Contest. Just one last time.  
May: Let me help you there.  
Max: I'm coming with you.  
Dawn: Me too. *Zario makes an "Aww, man" face*

Manuel: *Calls Cynthia from his cell phone* Hey Cynthia…Where are you?...Stay there, I'm coming to HQ to tell you something…in private…okay, bye.

Blue: Alright everyone. It's time for all of us to set things straight with Red.  
Green: It's rescuing time.  
Gold: Alright! Let's do this.  
Silver: Whatever…  
Crystal: We can't let our friend down.  
Yellow: I hope we don't hurt him doing that.  
Sapphire: Us hurting him! I just hope HE doesn't hurt US!  
Emerald: I'm still not sure what's with you guys and Red. He's a villain now!  
Ruby: Villain or not, we need to get the old Red back. Whatever the cost.

Prof. Oak, with a happy face, is glad that the heroes figured out a plan to get the world back as it was (and a few personal gains, too). He then worries what happened to Abel and his best team, the All-Stars. Righty says to Oak that the All-Stars can take care of themselves. Then, Dill and Tracy, Oak's helper, watches some television.


	2. Pokemon Saga Chapter 1

**Pokemon Saga Chapter 1**

Meanwhile, one of the All-Stars, MissMaster, the shiny Gardevoir, wakes up in a dark room. She has no idea how she got there. She tries to use telepathy to contact Abel, but she doesn't know that Abel left the planet, so the telepathy fails.

In what looks like an uninhabited island, the other All-Stars figure out where they are. SirMaster, a shiny Gallade, tries to contact MissMaster, but due to SirMaster not having experience with telepathy, fails. Dudette, a shiny Weavile, asks Man-of-Silver, a shiny Metagross (_Abel has five shiny Pokemon. That's a lot!_), to contact MissMaster. Man-of-Silver does so and succeeds.

MissMaster: Man-of-Silver? Is that you?  
Man-of-Silver: (Yeah. It's me. Where are you?)  
MissMaster: I'm not sure. I'm in a dark and small room. A little bit cylindered.  
Man-of-Silver: (Hold on, I'll trace your location.)  
MissMaster: Alright.  
Man-of-Silver: (Done.) *cuts off transmission*

Man-of-Silver traces the location and tells the other All-Stars that it traced MissMaster to the Lake of Rage in Jhoto. Dragonzord, a Salamence (Don't worry. THIS one is not shiny.) flies up to see that Jhoto is far away that he can't reach there by flight alone. He can determine that because he thinks he can see Hoenn.

SirMaster decides to tell Dragonzord for them to ride the nearest boat to Hoenn instead of lying. SirMaster retreated the other All-Stars to their Pokeballs, except for Dragonzord. He rides Dragonzord to find the nearest boat ride to Hoenn. They eventually find one and SirMaster lands on the boat, retreating Dragonzord to his Pokeball. He puts the Pokeball on MissMaster's bag, where the others are.


	3. Combined Saga Chapter 2

**Combined Saga Chapter 2**

As Dill and Tracy were watching television, there is a news report that they think everyone else should see. The others showed up to see.

Reporter: I'm coming to you live from the last Pokémon Contest. As you can see, the stage is destroyed. The Pokémon are attacking their trainers for no reason. Ever since the sky has switched to this…twilight…, the Pokémon started attacking. Pokémon are being more savage!

Shocked, May thinks that she should do something about it. Dawn and Darren agree and decide to try it at the next Pokémon Contest.

Max: I'm coming too.  
May: Uh, Max. I think you should go home.  
Max: WHY? I want to help!  
May: This is dangerous for a 9-year-old like you.  
Max: I can't believe this.  
Oak: Your sister is right. This is dangerous. I'm taking you back to Petalberg.  
Max: You too? This stinks!

Dill, annoyed, tells everyone to be quiet. The news report goes on.

Reporter: I'm receiving word that the entire nation's known villainous teams merged into one. They call themselves "Neo Galactic X". They look like they're serious in trying to take over the world. And it looks like their doing that now.

Dill decides to investigate the Neo Galactic X problem alone. Tracy wants to help, but Dill says that bringing Tracy along would just slow him down.

Zario and Righty, nowhere to be seen, shows up via PSI Teleport holding foldable bikes

Righty: Guess look what we found! Super bikes! They go really fast, but not as fast as I am. One for everyone.  
Everyone: Thanks!

Everyone except Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu leaves. Zario uses PSI Teleport to teleport Righty and Dill.


	4. Darren's Saga Chapter 1

**Darren's Saga Chapter 1**

The nearest Pokémon Contest is in Pewter City, or so they have heard…

May: Alright. Soledad lives here.  
Darren: I've seen Soledad on TV with my sister back in Jhoto. She was awesome. But not as awesome as Zoey.  
Dawn: Ahem. Zoey is my rival.  
Darren: Oh, yeah. You were good, too.  
Dawn: GOOD?!?  
May: ENOUGH! Anyway, I'm thinking that adding her to our team can benefit us.  
Dawn: Sure.  
Darren: Alright.

While the group finds Soledad. Drew shows up in a not-so-pleased mood.

May: DREW!! It's good to see you again!  
Darren: *To himself* ContestShipping...  
Drew: What're you doing here?  
Dawn: We're here for the Pokémon Contest.  
Drew: Too bad. I've heard the Contest is cancelled due to what the news said.  
Darren: I guess you saw it. So have we.

Soledad shows up, telling more of the bad news. Currently, she is seen with the Contest stage key.

May: We should open up a Contest of our own.  
Soledad: Sure. I have the key with me, so we can do that.  
Drew: This could be interesting.

Then, Brock's mom, Lola, appeared to tell everyone that they can practice in the Gym. Everyone thanks Lola and practices in the gym, with Brock's family watching their progress.

Then, after the group is ready, Soledad opens the contest stage and attempts to open a Pokémon contest. Not many people came, though. None of the major judges appeared, either. Like every other Pokémon affected by the twilit atmosphere, the group's Pokémon didn't do as well as they did before due to the increased savagery. Nonetheless, they did well and people cheered. When it's over, the group is satisfied.

Drew: You three need someone to help. Then I'm your man. I'm going to join your team, May.  
Dawn: *To herself* ContestShipping…  
May: Of course you can join. How about you, Soledad?  
Soledad: I can't. I have business to do here. I'll root for you on your contest spree.  
Darren: Uh…thanks…

Drew joins the group. Everyone decides to go west to Jhoto.


	5. Ash's Saga Chapter 1

**Ash's Saga Chapter 1**

Ash stays with Professor Oak to change his Pokémon lineup. He leaves his current team with the professor except for Pikachu, of course. As he is thinking of what Pokémon he should use, Misty gives back Ash's old Pokémon; Pidgeot and Butterfree.

Ash: I'll pick Pidgeot for my team.

Ash and company meets the rest of Ash's Pokémon and decides on more Pokémon.

Ash: Sceptile was helpful when I needed it. Come along. You too, Kingler.

Just as Ash is about to decide on his fifth Pokémon, his Charizard flies towards him.

Ash: Charizard? It's good to see you. Since you're here, how about you come to my new team?

Ash couldn't simply choose his sixth Pokémon, since all of his Pokémon are strong to him. Oak recommends Ash to choose his Muk. Just as Ash was about to decide, a barely recognizable face with a Pokémon that Ash can barely forget appears.

Brock: Isn't that…Anthony?

Ash: The guy in that P1 thing?

Anthony: It's real good to see you again, boys. I've come to give you a surprise.

Ash: Sure what is it?

Anthony: Here it comes. *Anthony sends out Ash's Primeape*

Ash: Primeape? You look a lot stronger!

Anthony: Thought you'll need it. *gives Ash Primeape's Poke Ball*

Ash: Thanks. So my new team is composed of Pikachu, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Kingler, Charizard, and Primeape. Thanks, Anthony.

Anthony: No problem.

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Ash's Pokémon begin to leave to Indigo Plateau. Oak, Tracy, and Anthony waves good-bye. They take the last three super bikes to Indigo Plateau. In almost no time at all, they reached their destination. Misty's hair is messed up badly, so she fixes it while Ash registers for the League. Brock sees yet another familiar face.

Brock: Hey look, it's Ritchie.

Ritchie: Hey Brock. Where's Ash?

Brock: Over there. And Misty's over there, fixing her hair.

Ash finishes registering and sees Ritchie, as does Misty. Ash and Ritchie wished each other luck. The Indigo League begins and both Ash and Ritchie are doing well. Hours later, the two faces each other in the finals. (_It only took hours instead of two days since not many people were around._)

Ritchie sends out Cruz, (_Or Cruise, whatever you like you spell its name._) which evolved into a Tyranitar. Ash sends out Primeape to see what Anthony has done for it. One-Hit-Cross Chop-Critical Hit-Knock Out (_Or OHCCCHKO_). Ritchie sends out Rose, which evolved into a Swellow. Rose defeats Primeape with various Aerial Aces and other moves. Ash sends out Pidgeot and beats Rose. Ritchie sends out Sparky (_Pikachu_) and beats Pidgeot. Ash is tempted to use Pikachu, but ends up using Sceptile instead. Sceptile beats Sparky, but Sceptile is weakened. Ritchie sends out Zippo, evolved into Charizard, and beats Sceptile. Ash sends out Kingler to retaliate, but it didn't work. Ash sends out his own Charizard to beat Zippo. Ritchie's Happy (_Butterfree_) didn't help in beating Charizard. Ritchie sends out a Linoone named Arrow. Arrow uses Surf to OHKO Charizard. Ash's Pikachu finished the battle with a tough fight (_and a Volt Tackle_). Ash wins.

After all that, Ritchie says good-bye and the heroes head west.


	6. Manuel's Saga Chapter 1

**Manuel's Saga Chapter 1**

In the middle of what seems to be nowhere, Manuel rides his bikes to what seems to be the Pokémon Master Headquarters. In the Masters' HQ, he sees Cynthia studying.

Cynthia: Why have you called me earlier?

Manuel: Listen to this. While Lance and I were in Orre, Red himself blasted some sort of aura through Sabrina and Lance, turning them evil.

Cynthia: … That's silly.

Manuel: I'm serious! Lance is evil.

Cynthia: Again? I've handled it before. I can do it again.

Manuel: What do mean, "again"?

Cynthia sees Manuel's bike and he says that Zario gave it to him. Cynthia then prepares to leave. Before they leave, tough, a news report on TV caught their attention.

News reporter: A mysterious tower has suddenly appeared on Lavender Town. It's not the usual tower in there. This is different.

Cynthia and Manuel think that Lance could be in that tower.

Cynthia: Lance might be there. Are you coming?

Manuel: Yeah, I am.

Cynthia: Alright. Get Abel and let's go.

Manuel: …Yeah…about that. He kinda left the planet through a portal some freaky Deoxys made.

Cynthia: I thought that medal I gave him prevented him from leaving.

Manuel: Wait, so THAT'S the purpose of that…

Cynthia: Never mind that. Let's just go.

Manuel takes his bike to Lavender Town while Cynthia rides her Garchomp to Lavender Town. In Lavender Town, they see the mysterious tower. They slowly walk inside to see if Lance is in there, watching out for any traps.


	7. Zario's Saga Chapter 1

**Zario's Saga Chapter 1**

Righty: Soooo…what now?

Zario: …

Dill: I'm just gonna go back to Orre. You know to investigate stuff.

Righty: Whatever.

Dill goes back to Orre by Flying on his Noctowl. Zario wants to check Abel's house. In Saffron City, Zario teleports into Abel's house and opens the door for Righty.

Righty: Dude, behind you!!

Apparently, someone else broke into Abel's house. The person has a Neo Galactic X costume. Zario and Righty scared the grunt away. The NGX member fled to the Silph Co. building.

For the heck of it, they chased the NGX member to the Silph Co. building, but not before Zario finds a memory deleting device in Abel's room. In Silph Co., they see many NGX grunts ransacking the building and using Porygon-Z to assist them. Zario and Righty beat them easily. Zario finds the grunt that broke in Abel's house and erases his memory. In the 11th floor, they see Giovanni, wearing a NGX Admin outfit.

Righty: *laughs hard*

Giovanni: What's so funny, fools?

Righty: You! You not only look ridiculous in that excuse for a jumpsuit, but ORANGE?!?

Giovanni: …You know what? …Shut up.

Giovanni's Persian attacks Righty, but Righty shocks Persian. Giovanni escapes (_like what he always does_) and all the NGX grunts are gone. There is a note from Red stating that he is elsewhere, but the Gran Grimoire is in Mossdeep City. Zario and Righty immediately leaves for Hoenn.


	8. Special Saga Chapter 1

**Special Saga Chapter 1**

Red: Listen up. What you must do now to take over the rest of the world is…

What Red doesn't know is that one of his subordinates is a spy. The spy, a ninja under Koga's command, leaves Red's base, ninja style. The ninja steals a boat and rides to Fuchsia City.

Meanwhile, Blue (_remember: Blue is Gary look-alike and the two are not the same person_) thinks his group, which is larger than the other groups, should split up and look for clues to find Red.

Blue: I wonder what that Koga is up to.

Yellow: Blue, I want to see Blaine.

Blue: Why?

Yellow: Maybe he knows where Red might be.

Blue: Alright, but someone has to come with you.

Green (_Green is the female character_) and her old friend Silver (_he and Giovanni will not meet, so don't ask anything related to the manga_) travels with Blue while Gold and Crystal travels with Yellow.

In Fuchsia City, Blue, Green, and Silver meet Koga. Koga told them that a spy has last seen Red in Seafoam Islands. In Cinnabar Island, Yellow, Gold, and Crystal meet Blaine (_Blaine looks like the Blaine from the games AKA the true Blaine_). He tells a riddle about Red's whereabouts, in which Gold solved.

In Seafoam Islands, the group reunites and sees a tower that Righty mentioned. They go inside, but Red isn't there. There is a note from Red about his whereabouts. But it's in riddle form. Gold answered it and everyone takes their bikes and Pokémon to Indigo Plateau.


	9. Pokemon Saga Chapter 2

**Pokémon Saga Chapter 2**

As the boat ride continues, the people on the boat are confused as to why SirMaster is on the boat. SirMaster stays silent, however. (_He's a Pokémon. What did you expect?_) All he cares right now is how to get MissMaster off that dark room in the Lake of Rage.

Eventually, the boat lands in Slateport City. Immediately, SirMaster sends out Dragonzord to carry him to Lilycove City. Along the way, the two Pokémon see a tower right where the Desert Ruins is.

Dragonzord: (Hey, man. I'm gonna destroy that thing.)

SirMaster: (There's no need to destroy it. Besides, how will you know if that's something important?)

Dragonzord: (I got a bad feeling Regirock doesn't like that building being directly on his home.)

SirMaster: (Listen. Don't destroy until we know what that…)

Dragonzord goes to the tower, attempting to destroy it. Since SirMaster can't stop Dragonzord, he sends out Man-of-Silver, CouchPotato, and Forarms to, along with Dragonzord, Earthquake the tower, destroying the tower. The Desert Ruins are revealed and the Regirock inside thanks the All-Stars.

SirMaster recalls the remaining All-Stars and rides Dragonzord to Lilycove City. There, Man-of-Silver retraces MissMaster's location and is still in the Lake of Rage. Meanwhile, SirMaster finds a ride to Jhoto. He finds Man-of-Silver and tells it to come on to the boat.

On the boat, the All-Stars were given food to eat and room to sleep. At night, the Pokémon went to sleep, but SirMaster, the current leader of the All-Stars, worries about MissMaster.

SirMaster: (Don't worry, MissMaster. No matter what happens, we will all save you.)


	10. Ash's Saga Chapter 2

**Ash's Saga Chapter 2**

As Ash, Brock, and Misty approach the Jhoto League, Ash is hyped up to win, just like how he did against Ritchie in Kanto.

Misty: Ash, don't get this victory over your head.

Brock: That's right, Ash. Overconfidence will only lead to your downfall.

Ash: Yeah…Thanks, Misty. Thanks, Brock.

They reached Silver Town, where the Silver Conference is. Ash registers, but the League starts the next day. Outside of town, Ash begins a training session, which lasts for the rest of the day. When his Pokémon seem ready to fight tomorrow, Ash and the others sleep in a nearby hotel.

The next day, the Jhoto League starts. Suddenly, Misty sees a tower that wasn't there earlier. What she doesn't know is that the tower emits electromagnetic waves. As a battle starts, those waves prevent the Trainers from sending out their Pokémon.

Since Ash wasn't battling, he and his friends investigate the tower. Inside the tower, they went through all of the steps (despite having an elevator) to end up finding Sabrina on top.

Ash: SABRINA!!

Sabrina: …

Ash: The tower is interrupting the tournament. Shut down whatever's causing this.

Sabrina: NEVER!

Sabrina sends out her Jynx, but Pikachu eventually beats Jynx. She flees and Pikachu destroys the tower. When the heroes came back, for some reason, everyone thanked Ash and allowed him to have the trophy. Once Ash has the trophy, he and the others wait a while there.


	11. Darren's Saga Chapter 2

**Darren's Saga Chapter 2**

Darren's team arrives in Blackthorn City. Soon enough, they find Clair in her Gym.

Clair: Do any of you want to battle?

May: We're not here for that.

Clair: Then… why are you here?

May: Could we make a contest here?

Clair: Sorry, no. You can, however, in Goldenrod City. But that's a bit far away.

Dawn: Don't worry. We have these bikes.

Clair: …Sure…

The group says good-bye to Clair and rides to Goldenrod City. There, A Contest has already begun. However, as much as the coordinators tried, they couldn't get their Pokémon to be widely approved by the judges. However, when one of the audience members sees Darren and his group…

Random audience guy: HEY!! It's them. May! And Dawn, Drew, and…what's his name?

Once the random audience guy mentions the team, everyone, even the judges, even the coordinators, even their Pokémon, stopped to look. The judges insisted in the team performing to model for the other coordinators. May and Dawn does so immediately with Venusaur and Pachirisu, respectively. Darren and Drew performed with Duskull and Absol, respectively. The people were amazed that the team's Pokémon actually resisted the altered atmosphere and performed well.

After that, the team barely sees, but recognizes, Sabrina riding her Venomoth towards Violet City. As much as May and Dawn wanting to stay to shop, both Darren and Drew convinced them to help chase Sabrina.


	12. Zario's Saga Chapter 2

**Zario's Saga Chapter 2**

A portal appears on Mossdeep City. Zario and Righty appear out of that portal. That was a PSI Teleport. Zario senses some otherworldly power nearby. Righty points to the Space Center, where a tower resides above it.

Zario: I sense a disturbance in the horse.

Righty: Lucky. I don't even have the horse.

Zario: You sure? You sure do run like one when you were a kid.

Righty: No. I run FASTER than a horse then. Just not as fast as a cheetah. Anyway, where do you sense it?

Zario: I sense it somewhere in the heavens…

Righty: …There? By the way, sense what? The Gran Grimoire?

Zario: My second home planet!

Righty: Cool. Wait a millisecond.

Righty zooms inside the tower and sees the Gran Grimoire, which looks like a magical book, or rather, **is** a magical book. He grabs it and leaves.

Righty: Zario. I got it. Destroy the thing.

Zario: Where is my home?

Righty: Right here. Just destroy that tower so that I don't have to.

Zario: I will send your ashes back to hater!

Zario destroys the tower. However, the Gran Grimoire isn't in Righty's hands. Zario senses the book and finds Tate & Liza holding the Grimoire.

Tate: To get this book …

Liza: …you must defeat us …

Both: …in a Pokémon Battle.

Zario: Why can't I sue you?

Liza: The political system in Mossdeep greatly favors us, the Gym Leaders.

Tate: So that means either battle us or kill us and get in deep trouble by all known forces in this world.

Zario: Well, all the forces in this world are relatively powerless against me, but I am a moral guy, so I will just send ME in the battle!

Righty: Dude, I think the girl and the girl look-alike are talking about Pokémon battling.

Tate: HEY!!!

Righty: Well, you ARE!

Zario: They ARE!

Liza: I AM a girl!

Zario: …you are?

Liza: Yeah.

Zario hesitates at first, but he is forced to accept, even though he can easily kill both of them.

Meanwhile, Dill, in Orre, sneaks in the only tower in the middle of the desert. After acquiring some vital information regarding who is Neo Galactic X comprised of and its purpose, he sees Wes and another character: Michael. The three then work together, for now.


	13. Manuel's Saga Chapter 2

**Manuel's Saga Chapter 2**

Manuel and Cynthia enter the hidden tower in Lavender Town. However, nothing seems to be inside the tower. Manuel finds a note from Lance.

Manuel: Listen to this: Lance demands us to meet him on the Lake of Rage area. That's in Jhoto, right?

Cynthia: That's right. But I think this is a trap.

Manuel: I think so, too. But I think this is the only way to figure out what's wrong with him and solve his problem.

Cynthia: Good point.

As the two of them were leaving, a trap is set. The two of them tries to escape, but the trap is a self-destruct signal! The tower begins to self-destruct. Manuel and Cynthia try to use the elevator, but it's busted.

Manuel: Hey. I got a better idea.

Cynthia: What is it?

Manuel: You'll see.

Manuel sends out his Rhyperior. The weight of Rhyperior causes the floor to break, with Manuel and Cynthia on top of him. Manuel recalls Rhyperior when on the base floor and leaves through the front door. Just in time, the tower explodes.

Cynthia: That was a close call.

Manuel: Yeah. Wait. Is it nighttime?

Cynthia: Judging to the clock over there, it is.

Manuel: Let's rest in the Pokémon Center.

Cynthia: Alright, but remember that this isn't a date.

Manuel: I know, I know…*to himself* Rats.

Cynthia uses her phone to call someone to get a helicopter in the morning. Manuel and Cynthia stayed in the Pokémon Center. In the morning, a helicopter comes to pick the duo. Cynthia tells the pilot to go to the Lake of Rage.


	14. Special Saga Chapter 2

**Special Saga Chapter 2**

Everyone reaches Indigo Plateau and for some reason, the six of them see three more of their friends. Their names are Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald.

Emerald: About time! I'm sick of these two flirting with each other. Any longer and I might throw up.

Blue: Oh….kay…

Emerald: Yeah. Glad you're here.

Emerald suddenly sees Red's Poliwrath, Poli, guarding a door in a seemingly random building. Blue sends out his Charizard to battle Poli. Emerald and Sapphire couldn't figure out why Blue uses his Charizard. Charizard flies up and Poli readies his Hydro Pump. When Charizard attacks, Poli uses Hydro Pump. Charizard dodges and attacks Poli.

Poli, defeated, shows the team what's behind the door. Inside the building, the team sees a teleporting machine. The group goes inside the teleporting machine and activates it. Everyone ends up in Quest Island, specifically outside the Trainer Tower.

Green: Whoa. Did we just teleported?

Gold: Yeah. Let's do that again!

Yellow: Look. What's that.

Silver: A tower? On top of a tower? Red sure knows how to elevate himself.

Emerald: If there's anyone who knows how to elevate, it's me!

Blue: Alright. What we should do right now is take on the Trainer Tower challenge. It's not like we can just fly up there.

Ruby: Can't we?

Sapphire: Let me check….no.

The nine members of this team all agreed to do the Trainer Tower challenge to find Red. Poli, however, does not follow them.


	15. Manuel's Saga Chapter 3

**Manuel's Saga Chapter 3**

While on the helicopter, Manuel and Cynthia look down to see the state of the Pokémon World's land.

Cynthia: Wow. Look at this. The land…is in danger.

Manuel: Yeah. Looks like a nuke hit the place.

Pilot: Say, how are you two doing?

Manuel: …Alright, I guess.

Pilot: Good. Have a nice trip!

Cynthia: What do you mean by that?

What Manuel and Cynthia don't know is that the pilot is really a Neo Galactic X member. He sets on the self-destruct mode and parachutes off the copter. Since neither Manuel or Cynthia can pilot a copter, they jumped out of the copter and braced themselves, with Cynthia holding on to Garchomp and Manuel onto Rhyperior. They landed in the middle of Route 43. They see the pilot and he sends out his Volbeat and Golduck.

Cynthia sends out her Milotic. Manuel sends out his Medicham, Genesis. Volbeat stays out of the way and uses Tail Glow. Genesis uses Thunderpunch on Golduck, but Golduck uses Protect. Milotic uses Ice Beam on Volbeat, who is still Tail Glowing, but Golduck blocks for Volbeat. Golduck uses Psych Up to gain the Special Attack stats from Volbeat and uses Hyper Beam to beat Milotic. Genesis uses Thunderpunch on Golduck and knocks it out. Unprotected, Genesis uses Fire Punch on Volbeat and the pilot runs away.

After a healing in the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center, Manuel and Cynthia walk north to the Lake of Rage, hoping that Lance will be there. But what they didn't expect is that once they got there, they see a surprise.


	16. Pokemon Saga Chapter 3

**Pokémon Saga Chapter 3**

The boat lands on Olivine City. This is the first time any of the All-Stars have been in Jhoto. A sailor notices that SirMaster is lost.

Sailor: Say, are you lost or something?

SirMaster: …

Sailor: Say, are you one of them All-Star Pokémon I've seen on TV. With…oh-what's-his-name…Abel, right?

SirMaster: …*nods*

Since SirMaster can't write, speak, nor use telepathy, he tries to figure out a way to contact the sailor. He sees that the sailor holds a map. The sailor opens the map and SirMaster points to the Lake of Rage.

Sailor: Lake of Rage? We're here. *points to Olivine City* Just go northeast and you'll get there in a few minutes by flying.

SirMaster sends out Dragonzord and they fly towards the Lake of Rage. They are interrupted by Neo Galactic X grunts while on Mahogany Town. One of them sends out a Nidoking and another a Kingdra. SirMaster uses Psycho Cut on the Nidoking and Dragonzord uses Dragon Claw on the Kingdra. Both fainted easily. The NGX grunts leave.

Dragonzord: (That was easy!)

SirMaster: (We're close.)

Dragonzord: (I know, dude.)

Man-of-Silver comes out of its Poke Ball to tell SirMaster that MissMsater is close. The three of them moved on to Route 43 and eventually, to the Lake of Rage. What the Pokémon didn't expect is that there is more to the Lake of Rage then MissMaster's location. Once they got the Lake of Rage, they see a surprise.


	17. Combined Saga Chapter 3

**Combined Saga Chapter 3**

Lance, still affected by whatever Red did to him, stands on top of his Gyarados on the Lake of Rage. In front of him, his opponents seen surprised to see each other.

Manuel: Hey, SirMaster. What are you doing here?

SirMaster points to Lance.

Cynthia: Oh. I guess you were right about Lance being evil…

Gyarados uses Hyper Beam on SirMaster and hits. Dragonzord flies towards Gyarados and uses Thunder Fang to knock Gyarados out. Lance sends out his Aerodactyl and rides it. Manuel sends out his Blaziken, Kasai, to ride Dragonzord.

Manuel: I remember the time I used to own Dragonzord?

Cynthia: You used to train one of Abel's Pokémon?

Manuel: See the Blaziken? That used to be Abel's. We traded the two.

Cynthia: Oh, really?

Lance sends out his Charizard to attack. Kasai jumps out of the way for Dragonzord to Thunder Fang Charizard and Kasai to Sky Uppercut Aerodactyl. Lance lands and is faced against Manuel, Cynthia, SirMaster, and Man-of-Silver. Lance sends out his Shelgon and Cynthia sends out her Lucario.

By that time, Kasai and Dragonzord defeats Charizard and Aerodactyl. Man-of-Silver and Lucario beat Shelgon easily. Lance sends out his Dragonite. The combined efforts of Kasai, Dragonzord, Man-of-Silver, Lucario, AND SirMaster couldn't handle Dragonite's flying skills and attacks. Cynthia sends out her strongest Pokémon: Garchomp. Dragonite makes the mistake of using Hyper Beam, since Garchomp dodges. Garchomp uses Dragon Rush to hit Dragonite and Dragonite lands on the lake. Before Garchomp chases Dragonite underwater, it sees a glimpse of a tower underwater. Garchomp quickly uses another Dragon Rush underwater to beat Dragonite. Both resurfaces and Lance quits battling.

Suddenly, a beam of light comes out of nowhere and shines on Lance.

Manuel: What the?

Cynthia: What's going on with Lance?

Lance, after the incident, doesn't recall anything.

Lance: Hey, Cynthia. What's going on?

Cynthia: I'm not sure. You were evil.

Lance: Really? I don't remember anything. In fact, I'm not sure how I got here.

Lance's Dragonite figures out that Lance is no longer evil. Lance pats Dragonite on the head. Dragonite shows Lance and the others the tower under the lake.

Manuel: There's a tower under the lake?

Cynthia: Like the one in Lavender Town?

Lance: *looks at SirMaster* Hey wait. Where's MissMaster?

Manuel: Not sure. Haven't seen her.

Lance: Maybe, just maybe, that the reason why these guys are here is because MissMaster might be in that tower? Right?

SirMaster: …*nods*

Lance: Then let's get MissMaster out of there!

Everyone is ready to get MissMaster out of that tower.


	18. Zario's Saga Chapter 3

**Zario's Saga Chapter 3**

Righty sends out BOOM!!, his Electrode. Zario sends out Flare, his Infernape. Tate sends out his Solrock. Liza sends out Lunatone. Flare throws BOOM!! between Solrock and Lunatone. Both tried to stop BOOM!!, but it uses Explosion to defeat both Solrock and Lunatone at the same time while finishing off itself. Tate sends out Claydol. Liza sends out Xatu. Righty sends out SWOOP!!, his Ninjask and favorite Pokémon due it being fast. Flare uses Flare Blitz to beat Xatu and SWOOP!! uses Agility and Fury Cutter to beat Claydol.

Tate: Wait. How did you…

Liza: Beat us so easily?

Righty: Speed rules.

Liza: Fine. Here's your odd book.

Liza gives Zario the Gran Grimoire. Now that Zario is satisfied, he walks away.

Righty: So…now that you got your home back, want to beat Red up now?

Zario: Why, I got what I want?

Righty: Meh. I don't know. You've never actually killed anyone in this planet, much less a hero.

Zario: ME HERO!!

Righty: Of course you are…

Zario: Fine, I am going back to the dark side, let's beat the ultra red violent rays out of Red!

Righty: Cool. Since he's in that tower place on Quest Island, we can easily get there by PSI Teleport.

Zario PSI Teleports himself and Righty to Quest Island.

Meanwhile, Dill teams up with Wes and Michael to find clues about Red's location. Eventually, they found Red's location while in a hidden area in Orre. Also, they found some information about who Gedharm is. Dill rushes outside, but they're surrounded by Neo Galactic X grunts. After an easy Pokémon battle, Wes and Michael leaves, allowing Dill to continue on alone.

Dill: According to my findings, there should be something in the Hoenn Battle Frontier place.


	19. Ash's Saga Chapter 3

**Ash's Saga Chapter 3**

Brock: Well, Ash. The Sinnoh League won't start until tomorrow.

Ash: Well, then. Let's go to Hoenn.

Misty: All the way there?!? The registrations there are almost over!

Ash: Then let's go!

As fast as possible, the three grabbed their super bikes on the way to Ever grande City. However, they were blocked by Neo Galactic X grunts on speedboats. The three stopped at a random island. Ash sends out his Pidgeot to get rid of the grunts. They continued on.

Misty: Wait. How can these bikes go on water?

Ash and Brock: …

Eventually, they reached Ever Grande City, but there's a waterfall blocking the way. Misty sends out her Gyarados to use Waterfall for everyone. Everyone arrives in time for the registration. The Hoenn League starts. What's odd here is that EVERYONE other than the heroes are Neo Galactic X members. There is a tower just beneath the ground; only the top is shown. While Ash is battling one of the grunts, Sceptile uses SolarBeam on where the tower top is and Charizard burns the rest. Once that happens, all of the grunts attack the group. Pikachu's Thunderbolt did the trick to the grunts. The ones that didn't attack were nice enough to give Ash the trophy by default.

Grunt 1: Hey, have you heard about what happened in Lilycove?

Grunt 2: Yeah. My cousin was there!

Grunt 1: I'm so jealous. Darren and Drew really know how to make a name for themselves.

Grunt 2: I know, right?

Ash: Hey, let's check Lilycove City, guys. We could see what the others are doing.

Misty: Sure.

Brock: Alright.


	20. Darren's Saga Chapter 3

**Darren's Saga Chapter 3**

The group sees Sabrina in a private jet in Violet City, leading to Lilycove City. They take the next plane to Lilycove City.

Dill, on the way to the Hoenn Battle Frontier island, stays for a while on Lilycove City. He sees Luvrina wearing a pink Neo Galactic X Admin outfit. The two talked a bit.

Dill: Hey, hotness. What're you doing here?

Luvrina: Oh stop it, you! I'm blushing.

Dill: Well?

Luvrina: I'm just waiting for someone.

Dill: Hope it's not a guy!

Sabrina appears, as does Darren's group. Darren tells Dill to stop Sabrina and Dill pins her down. Luvrina stops Dill. Darren challenges Luvrina to a contest battle. No one knows why, but Luvrina accepts. The contest battle is in the (duh) Contest Hall, with various NGX grunts watching. Along with the usual judges, Dill judges, too.

Darren sends out his trusty Xatu. Luvrina sends out her Clefable. Drew sends out Roserade. Sabrina sends out Sableye. Long story short, Darren and Drew won using the best and most eye-catching combination Xatu and Roserade can do. When the contest battle is over, everyone was satisfied and realized that they can make life better outside of Neo Galactic X and all of them quit. Even Luvrina quits, being the first Admin to do so. Unexpectedly, a beam of light appears out of nowhere at Sabrina.

Sabrina: What…what happened?

Darren: You alright?

Sabrina: A bit.

Dill: So…now what?

Luvrina: I don't know.

Dill: Maybe when this is over, we can go out or something.

Luvrina: Don't you have someone in your home planet or something?

Dill: How did you know about…? Well, none of the ladies back home are as hot as you. Seriously.

Luvrina: Oh, you! *punches Dill*

Dill: OW!

Dawn: Hey look. It's Ash! And Brock and Misty!

Ash, Brock, and Misty spears, just missing the contest battle.


	21. Combined Saga Chapter 4

**Combined Saga Chapter 4**

Since Luvrina doesn't want to be a Neo Galactic X Admin, she changes to her usual outfit (not in front of everyone else, of course. As she's doing that, Darren's and Ash's groups discuss what they did.

May: Drew, Dawn, Darren, and I were great in Contests. Darren never told us that he was so good at them.

Misty: Ash here won three Pokémon Leagues…even though one of them was official; the other two were just conveniences.

May: Really? The Contests we were in was inspirational to the Neo Galactic X guys. I even saw some quit because of us.

Brock: Good work.

Darren: Thanks.

Dill: Listen. I got to go.

Luvrina: To where?

Dill: Battle Frontier place.

Luvrina: The one that's destroyed?

Sabrina: I've got to go to. Bye.

Everyone else: Bye.

Since Sabrina is freed from her evil (_whatever Red did to her_), she takes the same jet she came into Lilycove in and leaves for Saffron City. Dill rides his bike to leave the group. He says good-bye to Luvrina and leaves. Everyone else decide to head for Sinnoh for Ash to beat the Sinnoh Pokémon League.

Hours later, everyone ends up in Sinnoh. They take a detour to Twinleaf Town to rest up and eat in Dawn's house. (_Johanna has a very surprised face when Dawn showed up to her home._) Later, they head east all the way to the Pokémon League area. Since the only Pokmeon in the party to know Waterfall is Misty's Gyarados, the ones that didn't flew on Pokémon to get above the waterfall used Gyarados. It took a few minutes for everyone to get to the base of the Sinnoh Victory Road.

Ash: I'm so psyched to win the Sinnoh League.

Brock: You're psyched for everything.

Ash: Yeah, you're right. I still am, though.

Everyone is ready to venture to the Sinnoh Victory Road, hoping that Ash can win the Sinnoh Pokémon League to gain his status as Pokémon Master when Abel gets back…if he gets back.


	22. Special Saga Chapter 3

**Special Saga Chapter 3**

Blue is the first to go inside the Trainer Tower. Everyone else follows. It looks like no one knows that a villain made a tower on top of the Trainer Tower and all seem oblivious to the changes going on a couple of days ago.

Silver: This looks suspicious.

Green: No one cares. Suspicious, indeed.

As everyone does the Trainer Tower challenge, they encountered random trainers and, in the higher levels, Neo Galactic X grunts. Eventually, they've reached the base of Red's tower. Emerald had to go to the bathroom, so he stayed behind. Since Green doesn't want Emerald, a child, to stay alone, Ruby and Sapphire stayed behind, too. Everyone else moved on and saw Red.

Blue: RED! You've gone too far!

Red: Or have I?

Green: Yeah, you have.

Red: Whatever. Yellow!

Yellow: Yes?

Red: I challenge you to a battle!

Red challenges Yellow to a battle. Although Yellow didn't want to challenge Red, she knows she has to. Red sends out his strongest Pokémon: his Pikachu, "Pika". Yellow sends out her strongest, her Golem "Gravvy". Even though Gravvy is at a much lower level than Pika, Gravvy managed to win by type advantage (and a lot of luck). After that, an odd beam of light his Red, just like Sabrina and Lance. Red however, doesn't completely heal from his evil. Instead of being evil, Red looks like he's just been possessed. The possessed Red cries help, which the others responded. Soon, he pushes the self-destruct button. He makes an evil possessed-sounding laugh as the Trainer Tower explodes! It's a good thing that Zario and Righty appeared out of nowhere.


	23. Combined Saga Chapter 5

**Combined Saga Chapter 5**

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were the only ones out of their group not enter Red's tower, so they were blasted off.

Ruby and Sapphire: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Emerald: Okay. That saying is old. And what do you mean "again"…

The others were falling to their dooms. Red isn't shown. Perhaps he teleported or something. Anyway, Righty made a little tornado by running around, allowing the others to land safely. All Zario was doing was gazing at the burning Trainer Tower. The random people are dead, so there's no reason for any rescues. Gold's Poke Gear rings, so Gold Picks it up and it was Professor Elm wondering if the group's alright.

Dill is on the Hoenn Battle Frontier island, which was destroyed due to an earlier event (which explains why the Hoenn Frontier Brains in the anime are in Kanto). In the middle of the island, he sees a strange object.

Dill: hey, wait a minute, I remember having this thing. What the? This one has a "1" on it. Strange. I wish I could see the one I have.

Dill looks at the sky while everyone else takes the teleporter back to Indigo Plateau. Gold thinks Red could be in Mount Silver, so everyone heads there to check it out (_because for no reason, people trust Gold._)


	24. Combined Saga Chapter 6

**Combined Saga Chapter 6**

As Ash and company were travelling the Sinnoh Victory Road, they got lost easily.

Ash: This is getting nowhere.

Misty: We're lost!

Dawn: How can get out of here. I can't even see the entrance anymore!

Dill sees the strange object and remembers having something like it. He keeps it, even though, it's a bit heavy. He takes his bike and starts to leave, but stays for a while for one, rather three, reasons.

Lance: Alright. MissMaster is in that tower. What do you got?

Cynthia sends out her Milotic. AuroraArmor and Trident is also sent out. The three Pokémon dives underwater and see a tower. However, none of the Pokémon were able to destroy it. Lance, knowing that the three Pokémon were down for a long time, sends out his Gyarados to help out. Gyarados breaks the tower. MissMaster is free, but couldn't last long underwater. AuroraArmor uses his water-controlling abilities while Trident and Milotic get MissMaster out of the Lake.

MissMaster: Thanks, everyone.

Manuel: You're welcome.

MissMaster: SirMaster? You and the others came to rescue me?

SirMaster: (Yes. It's not like we can leave you behind.)

AuroraArmor: (Come on. You're important to us, Miss.)

Dragonzord: (Yeah, Miss!)

MissMaster: That's sweet…Hey wait. What's that?

Cynthia: What's what, MissMaster?

MissMaster: There seems to be some powerful dark source in Mount Silver.

Lance: I got a feeling that's Red.

Manuel: I vote to check it out.

Cynthia: So do I.

MissMaster: Come. Let us get there quickly.

The remaining Pokémon returned to their Poke Balls. MissMaster, Manuel, Lance, and Cynthia rush as fast as possible to Mount Silver. However, MissMaster senses two other powerful beings, but cannot determine who or what they are.

Earlier, Red travels north and ends up in Pallet Town. Red, or whoever possesses him, seals Pallet Town with an energy barrier. Then, he teleports himself to Mount Silver.

Dill sees three people about to crash to the Hoenn Battle Frontier. Dill sends out his Noctowl, Mightyena, and Arcanine to save them.

Ruby: Whoa. We were blasted THAT far?

Dill: How far?

Sapphire: We were in the Trainer Tower.

Dill: Oh, THAT far. I can get you back, if I got a boat.

Emerald: That's a boat.

Dill: That'll do.

Dill steals the nearest boat and uses it to drive Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald to what's left of the Trainer Tower, only to see that no one's there, so the four of them go through the teleporter to find a note from Gold to go to Mount Silver.

Misty: I think I see a way out!

Misty eventually finds a way out of the Sinnoh Victory Road, but she falls for a trap set by Neo Galactic X grunts. Everyone else follows to the trap. Various grunts appeared with orders to destroy the group, so they send out really powerful Pokémon. When things seems hopeless…

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you lousy excuse for a villainous team …

James: …and make it double, for looks are not what they seem!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

The NGX grunts shifted their attention to the Rocket trio. The distraction was long enough for Pikachu to escape the trap and Thunderbolts the grunts. Beaten, they run away.

Brock: I wonder why these three would help us…

Everyone else is free and they head towards the exit, only with the problem that the grunts made another obstacle between the group and the exit.

Zario and Righty, already in the Mount Silver area, senses something going on.

Righty: Hey, do you feel that?

Zario: I sense…something…ummmm…I sense ice cream!!!

Zario and Righty leave while the Special group stays. Zario PSI Teleports back to Orre, near the Mount battle area.

Righty: Hey, wait. Isn't this the exact spot where Abel and Queen Ivysaur left?

Zario: Nope. I sense ice cream, besides I know how to sense my brother and that's definitely not him!

Righty: …Maybe you're right. I sense something, too, which is weird, but it feels really…cold.

Zario: Ice cream it is!

Righty: You know. I sense something else in here, but I'm not sure I can recognize it.

Zario: If it's not ice cream, it's an ice cream truck!

Righty: Hey, wait. Look up.

A very short time later, the twilight sky turned dark. Only this is darker than usual nighttime sky. But all Righty and Zario would do right now is wait for whatever's going on in the future of the Pokémon World.


End file.
